


Heavy Machinery

by stardust_writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Car Sex, F/M, Must learn to tag eventually akjbsljsla, NSFW, Road Head, Semi-Public Blow Job, Semi-Public Hand Job, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writer/pseuds/stardust_writer
Summary: Jihyun and Areum try something a little different.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Heavy Machinery

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically, I was scrolling through tumblr a while back when I found [this](https://minteyedmc.tumblr.com/post/624303845016764416/okay-hear-me-out-the-rfa-saeran-and-v-and) post by [@minteyedmc](https://minteyedmc.tumblr.com/) and I thought to myself: that’s pretty accurate. Then, I realized I hadn’t done anything even remotely crazy lately, so I ended up writing this! I’m supposed to be writing other things, but instead here I am. This fic doesn’t even do justice to the post, so I’m very sorry OP!!
> 
> As usual, it involves V and Areum, because I am still not brave enough to venture out of that comfort zone.
> 
> For reference, I have a different OC for each route. Areum Song is the OC I use for Jihyun/V’s route. Other OCs may appear, but for this work, Areum takes on the MC’s role. If you’re interested in learning a little bit about Areum and my other OCs, you can find a link to their profiles [here](https://stardust-writer.tumblr.com/original-characters)! (the other OC profiles aren’t done yet though, so really, it’s just Areum with a profile right now.)
> 
> This has not been read through by a beta, so please excuse any minor errors!

The startled look Jihyun throws her way nearly has Areum laughing.

“Hey, eyes on the road!”

“Sorry,” Jihyun says, facing his head forward and keeping both hands on the wheel. His face is flushed red and he glances back at her repeatedly, as though he couldn’t believe she was even there. “It’s just...I don’t think I heard you correctly. You said you want to try—”

“Road head.” Areum tries to keep her own blush down. She’s never really been the type to experiment on such things,  _ especially _ outside the bedroom, but being with Jihyun changed that. Being with him taught her to be more open, to explore more about what she liked. And after some research, she came across road head. “It’s when I give you a blowjob while you’re—”

“No, no, it’s okay! I know what road head is!” Jihyun stammers out. He takes another glance at Areum. “I...love, we’re in a car. You know how...er…”

“Excitable?” Areum supplies, a teasing smile on her face.

“I was going to say passionate, but sure, if you want to call it that,” Jihyun grimaces. “You know how  _ excitable _ I get when we get going. Do you really think it’s wise to provoke me while I’m operating heavy machinery?”

“Technically, cars don’t count as heavy machinery. Heavy machinery is defined as vehicles used for construction purposes.”

“That’s not the issue!”

Areum pouts.

Normally, she wouldn’t push Jihyun into anything he didn’t want to do. She just drops a hint or casually mentions something to gauge his interest and Jihyun would be up to deciding if he was up to it. In fact, once he got over his initial anxiety of not being able to give Areum what she was worth and what she wanted, Jihyun started taking over things in the bedroom. It’s how they found out just how insatiable he really was when he got in the mood for it.

But Areum also knows Jihyun well enough to tell that he’s just a little reluctant and embarrassed to try this.

She puts her hand on his thigh and slowly inches it up until it reaches his crotch. She eyes Jihyun innocently as she begins to fiddle with his zipper.

“So, that’s a no?”

* * *

Jihyun, to his credit, tried to look his girlfriend in the eye and say no. But once he was faced with her pretty brown eyes and the cute pout of her lips, he just felt his resolve crumble.

He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but it was a little difficult when the love of his life had her head in his lap, mouthing at his dick through his underwear. The heat of her breath and the dampness of her mouth only arousing him further.

Jihyun glances down ever so briefly. That was a mistake. He meets Areum’s seductive gaze and finds that the sly glint in her eyes was enough to make him forget they were even in a moving vehicle.

“Your face is so red,” she comments casually, a smirk playing on her lips. Jihyun is usually the one who makes the embarrassing comments when they’re doing their  _ play _ , and, these days, he’s usually the one that won’t relent until Areum is a complete mess. It seems she’s enjoying the tables being turned.

Her hand moves from it’s spot on his thigh. She makes a show of palming him through the thin cloth of his already soaked undergarments.

“Would you look at that?” she purrs. She drags her hand up slowly, hooking a finger on the garter of his underwear. Jihyun almost groans as Areum’s hand slips past the cloth and pulls his shaft out, dripping obscenely with precum. “You’re as stiff as a rock.”

“It’s only natural!” Jihyun breathes out, a little harshly. He was trying to keep his breathing as even as possible. “Your mouth is—ahh!”

His handle on the steering wheel was so tight, his knuckles were white. The warmth of Areum’s mouth engulfs his member and he tries to remember to keep a straight face, lest they be found out. It was increasingly difficult to do so when she actually began to bob her head up and down.

Jihyun suppresses a moan as she wraps her hand around the parts her mouth couldn’t reach and jerks him off.

Jihyun was beginning to lose the feeling in his legs from all the pleasure. He contemplates just telling Areum to stop, but then she hums and sends a vibration that has him seeing stars and whining.

_ Fuck _ , he thinks.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! _

He spots an empty parking lot just ahead and spares a glance at Areum at the same time she looks up. Her eyes are a little hazy, her mouth is dripping with drool, and her face is flushed. The glint in her eyes is still there, and it’s when she moves her mouth to suck on his head in particular that Jihyun swerves toward the empty parking lot.

The moment they were parked securely in a more secluded corner of the parking lot, Jihyun’s hands entangled themselves in Areum’s hair.

“Shit, Areum!” he breathes. Heat is beginning to build in his abdomen, the tell-tale sign of his release approaching. He tries to control his hands, but his grip on Areum’s hair grows tighter.

He isn’t quite sure what it is. Maybe it was the risk of being found out, of someone just passing by and catching them in this obscene act. Or perhaps it was the shame, the feeling of indecency that just seemed to swallow him. Either way, it was thrilling and pushing him over the edge faster than usual.

“A-Areum, I’m—” The heat’s coming faster. His hips buck up unwittingly, a whine pushes past his lips, strained and louder than usual. This only seems to encourage Areum, as she speeds up her pace. The hand that wasn’t busy stroking him cupped his scrotum, effectively checking off the last of his weak spots.

Jihyun meant to warn her, but he made the mistake of taking another glance at Areum just before he could form the words—at her teasing gaze, at her smooth hands covered in slick and spit, at her pretty lips wrapped around his prick—and suddenly he couldn’t hold back anymore. With a strangled moan, he screws his eyes shut and subconsciously pulls Areum closer as he releases his sperm in her mouth.

Areum, with Jihyun’s hands still in her hair, rides it out with him, pulling away only when his hold on her relaxed. She watches Jihyun’s flushed face, and smiles in satisfaction. He wears a dazed expression as he attempts to catch his breath, his lips parted with just a little bit of drool dripping out. His lithe body is limp from exhaustion, and his clothes were all over the place.

_ If this is how I look when I’ve been thoroughly messed up _ , Areum thinks.  _ Then, I see why Jihyun’s so relentless. _

Jihyun’s eyes open and his gaze immediately lands on her. Areum sits up a little and swallows his release, the only evidence of their little performance being the slick on her hand and the sweat on Jihyun’s seat. She hums and smiles teasingly.

“Well, that sure was interesting, wasn’t it—mmf!”

Areum’s head goes blank as Jihyun pulls her close and locks his lips with her’s. His tongue slips in easily and roams around her mouth, exploring every nook and every crevice he could reach. The taste of his mouth and the way his tongue slips around her’s instantly has Areum melting and forgetting herself.

“That was amazing,” Jihyun whispers as he pulls away from her lips.

“Glad that you thought so,” Areum sighs, head still hazy from the kiss. She recalls the way he writhed under her and the songs he made, a sly smile growing on her face again. “And for once I made a real mess of you, too. You actually came faster than I expected.”

The laugh Jihyun breathes has Areum’s heart filling with pride. His loving eyes lock with her for a moment—a moment that Areum could live forever in—then the same seductive glint she had in her eyes previously appears in his. Areum only had a second to wonder what was happening before her seat was being pushed down, and Jihyun was climbing on top of her.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime,” Jihyun comments, one hand already slipping up her skirt. He locks their lips together once more, silencing Areum’s gasp as his hand reaches her crotch. “I promise I’ll last longer then.”

Areum mutters something under her breath. A breathy moan escapes her as Jihyun’s hand makes it past her undergarments, and he places kisses along her neck.

“For now, let me give you a taste of what I just experienced.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still bad at writing NSFW, and I'm still embarrassed about it, but I'll admit that I kind of enjoyed writing this! It took longer than it should have, but all things considered, I'm satisfied with it. Now, I must focus on WIPs!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://stardust-writer.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardust-writer)!


End file.
